Who Said You Can't Change?
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: Basically it's a nice bullying story I put together, I hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Who Said You Can't Change?**

I raced down the corridor, papers from that I gripped tighter around my arms spilling to the floor. I shut my eyes to try and capture my tears. They kept chasing me, taunting me, throwing things at me. I could never get away. What is the deal with this? Something hit my back. Hard. My arms flew in the air and I fell down to my knee's, then my side. Papers and my agenda that was surrounded by my protectful arms now flew above me and floated to the ground. Except for the agenda that landed beside my ankle. I heard their hooting and shouting in the depth of the hallway, appearing closer. Their footsteps were quick and hard as they raced against the floors. I quickly slid up and grabbed my agenda, racing out the door. The rushing air made my hair fly in my face. I spat out some hairs as I continued sprinting down the street. Their callings were closer and closer, their words more clear.

"Hey Bimbo what's the rush?!" One of them yelled, clearly out of breath. I was just feet away from my house. _Keep pushing, just keep pushing!_ I tried shutting them out with a song. The song Angel appeared first and it flowed through my mind, making their noises slowly quiet. Last year my dad died of cancer, before he died he would play this song every night to help my little brother get to bed. At his funeral after I made my speech I played this song for him. _In the arms of the angel, fly away._ I knew all the words and when to pause. There it is! My savior, my house! I pushed my legs forward and stuffed the tears back. I lived in an apartment on the fourth floor. I didn't have any time to go through the door and the stairs, so I used the fire escape. I pulled myself up the ladder, pushing and squeezing. I felt the ladder shake and looked down. There was a boy rushing up the ladder, eyes pinned on me. He must be a new part of the group. Wait, I know who he is. He just moved here, he lives a floor down! His name's Tyler, I believe. Who ever he was he was much quicker than I was. I rushed up the last flight of stairs and to my living room window. I placed my hands at the bottom of the window and pushed up, but it didn't budge. No! Come on! But nothing happened. Tyler came up the stairs like some ninja and was a foot or two away from me. I creased my forehead and gulped, slowly walking backwards to the next window of mine. He walked forward looking determined yet a bit nervous.

"Look, you don't have to do this." He stopped and turned his head sideways a bit. "Please..." I whispered. He narrowed his eyes at me. I shut my eyes tight, letting one tear escape. I braced myself for the punch or slap maybe even kick I was about to recieve. The only thing I felt was a warm hand on my cheek. I kept my eyes shut and I bit my lip while someone's thumb grazed across my cheek bone wiping off the stranded tear. I slowly lifted my eyelids and saw that boy merely two inches away from me. Concern spread across his face, then regret. He cursed under his breath and glared at me. I looked down behind him where the other bullies were waiting with a smirk across their face.  
"Act scared." He whispered still regarding me. Honestly I didn't need to act, but just in case I bent my knee's slightly together and began shaking. He grabbed hold of the arm that was facing the streets and yanked it towards himself. We were now chest to chest and I could feel his strangled breath on my face. We were so close and I just realized how cute he actually was.  
"O.K I'm gonna squeeze your arm so it's gonna hurt." He warned, why was he telling me this? He looked down at my arm and began squeezing gently, then lookeda t me as if for approval. He began squeezing harder and harder, I bit on my lip as hard as I could and I shut my eyes down as hard as I could aswell. Tears springed from my eyes and I could feel the rivulets dome down. He stopped squeezing immediatly and as I looked at him concern washed over again.  
"Why are you doing this? Just stop!" I whispered, he put his hand on my shoulder facing the wall.  
"I can't." He said simply, I shook off his hand and tried opening up my window to my bedroom.  
"Shove me in." I whispered. Obviously he was only doing this for his rep. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"It'll make you seem even worse, that's what you want right?" He shook his head and looked at his shoes.  
"No..." He whispered aggressively.  
"Just do it." I seethed through my teeth. He looked at me once more in the eyes and before he shoved me in he said,  
"My name's Ty by the way Bimbo." I hate falling long-distance. It feels like I'm not going to reach the bottom. And when I do, it hurts. My back and parts of my upper thigh sparked in pain. I threw my agenda across the room and decided to stay on the ground for the night. The door crashed open where my drunk of a step-dad sashayed in. I could smell him from here and it ain't a good smell. His odor was so strong I was afraid I would smell like him when I get to school. He threw a contain which contained (see what I did there?) a sandwich. I'm pretty sure I saw him making this yesterday.  
"And what do you say missy?"  
"Thanks," I said frowning.  
"Don't give me any attitude!" He warned pointing his knife at me.  
"Gosh don't point that thing at me!" I told him, he glared at me for another second and then lowered it. This, people who are reading this, is my life. Minus that boy back there, all that running and chasing is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Said You Can't Change?**

"CeCe! Wake yer lazy ass up!" My eyelids slowly fluttered open. I was still lying on the floor, my legs had a sharp pain in them every time they moved. I pushed myself up and trudged to my closet. Racking through all my clothes I settled on black ripped jeans, white tank top and a black cropped swing tank. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair was the same curly crow's nest it's always been. I turned my door handle and did my usual morning routine. I ignored my roudy sex-crazed drunk-of-a-stepdad os he slurred comments towards me. My mom stepped out of her room looking like a clown did her make-up. Someone had a crazy night. Gross. I groaned silently and slung my backpack over my shoulders. Sliding into my Toms and sneaking out the door. Out into the distance I heard first period bell ring. It's chiming sending chills down my spine. It was early November and it was freezing. Every time I stepped in front when my jeans touched my knee it got even cooler. I could feel my fingers becoming numb and my toes slowly being nipped by the frost. There were footsteps behind me, so I quickened my pace. There was more then just one set of feet, I glanced behind my shoulder and I saw a group-scratch that-_the _group followng me. The same group that made my palms sweat and body shiver, and not just because it was cold out. I turned back in front and kept walking. I heard them creep closer so I began a slow jog. They quickened and I started running, soon enough sprinting. Then I haulted. That boy from yesterday ran in front of me and knocked me down. Soon enough the group came behind him and patted his back. It seemed like he was the new leader. I didn't see Dina, who was the old leader any where. I suppose they kicked her out. I picked myself out and looked down at the street below me, not wanting to make any contact with him.

"Aw, did the little bimbo fall down?" One of them spat at me. I continued looking down.  
"Ah well, it won't do too much damage to that face of hers. Can't make it any worse now can you?" A girl said in a british accent. I looked up at Ty and he had no expression on his face. It was completely blank. I tried to force myself through them but I couldn't make it. They pushed me back to where I was.

"Trying to get out? Cute, why not have a day out with us? No one will miss you at school. Heck, no one would miss you if ya died!" Somebody else said, the group minus Ty laughed.

"Why don't you have your 'leader' speak up. He's been awfully quiet." I whispered glaring at Ty.He lowered his eyes, breathing in but no words coming out.  
"Yeah come one Ty, say something truthful about her. Like how nobody cares about her. I mean who would care about an ugly little dumbass? She is what my mum calls, The Unloved. Because nobody loves her, guys, girls, family." I flinched, not just because she was a hundred percent right but because Ty held my wrist. He was so close that nobody notices where his hand was. His eyes looked at me in sympathy I ignored him and pulled my wrist back.  
"Let's go guys, this is stupid." He said finally, they glared a taunting glare and turned on their heels. I waited until they left before I made my way back to school. I got to class late and the teacher graced me with a detention slip. I shucked off my backpack and slid it under my desk. I hate Math, mostly because most of the pack were in here, except for Ty. He's a year older and I only have two classes with him: Music and English. We got assigned our work in class and began it. The square root of eighty-one is...um, what times itself equals eighty-one? A piece of crumpled paper hit my forehead. I opened it and saw the letters "Hey loser, having trouble?" I looked up and everybody's heads were ducked focused on their work. I crumpled it back up and shoved it in my pocket. I can't have one moments peace around here. The bell rang for English, the English class that involves Tyler. I slid my backpack over my shoulder and I dashed out the hall. Some of the pack members shoved me into lockers and one tripped me. I arrived at the class and sat at my usual seat, in the back corner two seats over from the teachers desk. It was one of the most safest places to be. Ty walked in and sat a seat from me, so he was closest to the teacher's desk. Ms. Doydle, our English teacher waltzed in with Mr. Schwimmer, our Music teacher. Ms. Doydle is the vice-principle and Mr. Schwimmer is our principle. They both stood at the front of the class, Mr. Schwimmer smiling and Ms. Schwimmer had a flat line.

"Everybody we're starting a new writing assignment, it will include some music which is why Mr. Schwimmer is here." I sighed and tapped my pencil on my hand. It'll probably be a three page essay on why music is a great addition in our lives.

"You may have a partner if you want for this but the assignment is to create a song based on the following options." Mr. Schwimmer finished, he grabbed a white-board erase marker and wrote: Your life, your dreams, a love song, a rock song, a blues song, or a song about your friends. A blew out a sharp breath and grabbed some pieces of paper and a pencil. I glanced to my left where Ty sat and he slid over one seat so he sat beside me. He placed his elbow on the desk and his fist on his temple, Ty's face was facing me. I couldn't help but think of how very attractive he was. I rolled my eyes slightly and began thinking of ideas. My life song would be...not to sound bad for myself but it would be kind of sad. My dreams aren't very realistic, and I have no love life nor friends. This was a useless assignment for me. I glanced one more time at Ty and he kept looking at me.  
"What?" I whispered to him. He blinked, and responded.  
"Just thinking..." I pushed my eyebrows to the middle nervously. I don't like people looking at me. I feel like they're making fun of me mentally. Saying how ugly and stupid and lonely I was. I got one idea and began writing it down, it was about my life yes but, I might as well come out and say it right? I glanced at Ty and he was busy writing too. I tried to sneak a peek but the bell rang again. I shoved my stuff in my binder and threw my backpack over the same shoulder. Lunch time, and after lunch was detention. Great.

I slumped down in my seat and began unwrapping my sandwhich that was ungenerously made two nights ago. I took a bit and sipped on my water to help it go down. I had shivers in every spot the sandwhich slid down. I couldn't finish this so I threw it out. I waited until the lunch recess bell rang and headed to the library where lunch was held. In the library there were four long tables surrounded by shelves of books. I sat at the one at the back, keeping my eyes glued on the English/Music assignment. Through the door the leader in training, Brian I believe his name was, walked through. As soon as he saw me he smirked and sashayed towards me. His chair scraped as he turned it around and sat in it.

"Wachu workin' on Bimbo?" I guess "Bimbo" was my new nickname. I shoved the assignment in my school bag and laced my fingers, resting them in front of me. He narrowed his eyes, "look at me when I talk to you." I lifted my eyes onto his and he smirked. I wnt to push him away and run away. But not home, actually it's not even really a home to me. Just a place where I eat and sleep. It doesn't make me feel safe or loved. No where does, I guess that girl was right. I am The Unloved. "You're so strange. Actually, I thought you were kind of impossible. I never imagined a girl could be so ditzy and ugly and pathetic. But here you are, showing your existance. Why are you even here? Nobody likes you. Not even your mum. I heard she's been sleeping with some sleezy guy. Classy family you've got here. And how's your little brother? He dead yet?" Flynn was diagnosed with the same thing my father had. He's in the hospital right now. If I could I would stay with him every day for every second, my step-dad on the other hand has different plans for me. Flynn was the closest thing I had to a friend. "Speaking of death, have you thought about it yet?" I flinched. "I mean if I were you I'd do it. I wouldn't be able to be called the names you are. I heard the least painful way was drug overdose. Just a thought..." Damn... I looked across to the nearest shelf of books and sure enough I saw Ty. He was leaning against it with a brown and black book laid out in his hands. His eyes flicked to mine and I quickly observed my hands. Why is he here? Maybe research or something...

I was almost home, I left earlier and I was sprinting down the sidewalk of my apartment. I reached the steps and looked behind, no one behind me. Right as I turned my head I had collided with someone. It was a girl, I think she's in my Health class. Rachel...Rose...Rocallie? No that's silly...Rocky! That's it! I bent down and helped her gather her stuff.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." She was still bent over.  
"It's no problem, why were you running so fast anyw-oh gosh..." She looked at me and her face flushed. She looks familiar... "Your name's CeCe, right?" I got up and nodded, her following me.  
"And your Rocky..."  
"Yeah, I believe you...kind of know my brother." I raised my eyebrow. Her brother? Who's her-oh gosh...my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.  
"Tyler...your brother is Ty?" She nodded. "I-ugh, I should go now." I threw my backpack over my shoulder again and began walking. What if she was like her brother? Weird and mean...  
"Wait! Come back! I'm not like my brother! I swear!" I looked back at her. I sighed and walked back. "I know that my brother and his 'friends' are mean to you. I've seen them out my window. It's awful and I'm so sorry." I was taken a bit back. She is different then her brother. I opened my mouth to say something, but a gruff yell caught my attention. It came from the park down the street. Rocky and I glanced at each other and cautiously ran towards the park. Ty had a boy pinned to a tree. Ty, I think, was telling him something and then punched him in the stomach. The boy fell on his knee's gripping the sides of his stomach. Hold on, is that Brian? Ty said one last thing then shoved him to the ground. He lifted up his hoodie and began walking his way deeper into the forest. I dashed towards Brian but Rocky held me back.  
"You shouldn't. Brian's too selfish and mean to care what you have to say or do." I glanced back at Brian and then nodded. "Hey, I was wondering something." I faced her and she looked at the ground. "Um, I don't really have any friends. They say I'm too nerdy, so do you think we could be friends?" She asked, and for the first time in a long time I smiled.

"I'd really like that." Rocky smiled at me and we walked to her apartment. Her brother never came home when I was there so it was a lot of fun.

I shut the door, took off my boots and my backpack, throwing the to the side. My step-dad came out with a blanket wrapped around his waist, exposing his beer belly. He had alcohol in his breath and in his hands. The place smelled disgusting.  
"Where the hell have you been?" My lip quivered, deciding my excuse.  
"I w-was, j-just staying outside for a-a bit." He came at me, the stench making my head hurt.

"Don't ye lie to me!"  
"I'm not lying." He raised his hand,  
"Tell me the truth." I bit my lower lip and lowered my head, trying to console my tears.  
"I was at a friend's place." His hand whipped across my face. Some tears flew and I bit my lip harder.

"Lie to me again and I'll do worse things." He headed back inside his and my mum's room. I rushed to the bathroom and regarded the red hand-print on my face. I shivered and headed into the shower. Trying to clean out the stench, and pain. Falling into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Said You Can't Change?**

School wasn't so bad today, I mean, besides that it was Friday of course. I didn't get shoved into any lockers, only two people made fun of me today and I hung out with Rocky a ton! Her and I were walking home when Ty and his crew came around. Ty seemed nervous approaching us.

"Hey look, maybe opposites do attract. Nerd and Bimbo, what losers." Someone deep into the crowd yelled. Ty stared coldly into my eyes. I stared back exactly like he was.

"What were you doing yesterday Ty?" Rocky asked her brother curiously, ignoring the last comment. He shifted his gaze to her, raising an eyebrow. "To Brian, I mean." His eyes widened, then they narrowed.

"Brian? That's impossible, Brian got a rib broken, he's been in the hospi-wait..." one of Ty's buddy's slowed down. "Ty, did _you_ break Brian's ribs?" His eyes shot to mine, growing colder.

"So what if I did?" He said as if he was asking me. His friend backed up a bit and shook his head.  
"Why?" I asked, gaining some confidence.

"He pissed me off."  
"What did he do?"

"He said something." Whatever he said it wasn't to him. Ty is head of power, main bully, he wouldn't dare tell him off face-to-face.  
"What?" He stood there, watching me. I didn't think he would tell me but it wouldn't hurt to ask. He walked around us and we watched them leave.

"Strange..." Rocky said. I nodded and we continued our way to her apartment. We chatted for a bit when the door opened and Ty and his friend walked in. He froze at the sight of me, then continued walking to his bedroom. His friend smirked at me and followed him. "I hate him the most out of his friends. Total perv." She fake shivered and I smiled, almost laughing. We decided to watch a movie, Batman, the one made in 1989 with Jack Nicholson. My favorite if you ask me, other than the one with Jim Carrey. Right after the Joker re-decorated the museum Rocky left to the bathroom and right when her door shut, Ty's door opened. His friend walked out and leaned over the couch beside me. His head half a foot away from mine.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" I didn't answer, I just kept watching the movie. "I have some valuable information you may want to know. Words that came straight out of Ty's mouth." I held my breath, so Ty likes to gossip, eh? Great let's see the trash he said. "He has quite the soft-spot for you. Don't know why though. You're nothing valuable." A soft-spot? "You know it makes me wonder," He went around the couch and sat beside me. "I wonder if he's like me. When I have a 'soft-spot' for someone I usually have wet dreams of them." He smiled and licked his lips. "I bet he does have wet dreams of you. Can't you just imagine? Him laying in bed, a smirk across his bed and in his head is a picture of you wearing lingere and dancing to "Right Round". He's probably thinking about you naked right now-"

"Shut up!" I whisper/yelled. He smirked,  
"Awwh, are you getting annoyed, or excited?" He's so gross!  
"Annoyed!"

"Why? Don't you want him to think of you like that? 'Cause I know I'm beginning to look at you like that." My face flushed...he's imagining me naked? Shivers went down my spine. "You know, why don't you help my fantasy become reality?" He grabbed my tie I wore. We all had to wear a uniform to school today because the schoolboard visited, inspecting our school. So I had a button up long-sleeve white shirt with a red and black striped tie with a matching above-knee-lenght skirt, white knee-high socks and black high-tops. He pulled it toward him, our lips half an inch away. I pushed away from him and he wrestled his way on top of me. His knee in between my legs and his hands pinning me down. "I bet this is how Ty imagines you at night." A tear fell down my cheek. Suddenly he was thrown off me and into the next chair. It was Ty, and he looked furious. He slapped him across the face.  
"What the hell did you say about me?!" Where's his parents? Why aren't they out here helping? Where's Rocky? I sat up and pulled my skirt down which reached a bit above my mid-thigh. My shirt was undone 3 buttons from the top. Exposing cleavage...if I had any. "Get out!" Ty yelled, his friend collected himself and ran out. Ty looked at me and for once...I felt a bit of attraction. Ty stepped forward but when the bathroom door turned he looked at the door, then back at me, and then walked into his bedroom. I went back to my previous sitting position while Rocky came by and sat beside me.  
"What was going on out here? I heard Ty yell." I explained to her what happened and she was shocked.

"A soft-spot? Does-does that mean he likes you?" My eyes widened, I never really thought of it like that. I thought all it meant was he felt sympathy for me. But if he did like me then does that mean the reason he hurt Brian was because of what Brian said to me?

_**Next Day, Ty's P.O.V**_

It was our stupid weekend group meeting. We all met at the park and exchanged ideas. Toby was an idiot to come. I can't believe he told CeCe I had...well...a 'soft-spot' for her. Something that I can't have, CeCe is our prime target. We're supposed to hate her! But...I just can't help myself. Toby was saying about how scared CeCe was when he almost raped her. The group laughed and I sat there glaring at him.

"Oh she's so easy! But that's hilarious! We should do that again, except video tape it!" Marybelle, co-leader said. Keith, the other co-leader had a look of realization spread across his face.  
"We should! That'd be hilarious! But...who should do it?" Toby smirked and raised his hand, I swear I'll kill him if he touches her again. I mean-I-grr. Why can't I be like the rest and enjoy the suffering of others? Why do I have to care?  
"What about Ty? He hasn't been being mean to CeCe lately, he should do it. Besides he's the leader." Marybelle proposed. I glared at her and she froze, "Or maybe we should stick with Toby..." she changed her mind. No way in hell am I gonna let Toby get his grimy perverted hands on her. Even if it means I have to do it. I agreed to me being the...head of the project, I'll say. We constructed a plan and set it to place. It's happening tomorrow, since there's no Monday due to some teacher confrence thing. It'll take place in the woods, original is it not? Rocky and CeCe already decided to take a hike in the woods tomorrow anyway and CeCe is sleeping over again so I'll know when they'll leave. Problem is: I don't want to rape CeCe. I want to save myself 'till marriage. I began imagining her on the ground, her shirt half up exposing some of her stomach, tears streaming down her cheek. She was crying out for help, and trying to push me back. I shook my head, wanting to get that thought out of my head. I headed back up to my apartment and before I touched the handle I heard a voice singing. Not Rocky's.

_"Everybody's looking at me like I'm gonna crazy, I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. I don't care what they say, I'm in love with, they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth."_ Her voice sang out, it was beautiful and perfect. It must be CeCe singing. And at the end at the big high long note holding part, she sent shivers down everywhere. I decided to just stand there and listen to her sing. When she finished the song I opened the door, and she stood with Rocky blushing. Then froze when I walked in. I had to think, so I went straight to my room and shut the door. I heard Rocky and CeCe whisper throughout the night and some giggles. Sometimes I heard them, but then it fades out.

The next day they left at eleven, I texted the pack who met me there in five minutes. We could spot them from where we stood. It was barely a forest really. Just like seven to eight tree's scowered about. We cautiously jogged through. We approached behind Rocky, everyone, but me, dragged her back. Then I appeared in front of CeCe. Her nose and cheeks were a warm pink. She had a long sleeve cotton turquoise shirt on with a V-neck. A lighter shade scarf around the back of her neck and white skinny jeans with matching Doc Marten's shoes. I stepped closer to her, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and her back. I put my hand on her cheek. I googled on how to seduce a girl, so I hope I'm on the right track. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. The first kiss was supposed to be a peck, but as soon as our lips met I couldn't part. I didn't want to part. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was nice and slow...passionate. I began lowering my hand. This is where I become aggresive. Where I push her down and...ruin her life. I stopped my hand from going down any lower. It rested at the end of her back. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were scared and shocked, I wouldn't b lame her. I don't care if I get yelled at for this, but I can't do it. I can't be the reason why she can't go near men. Why she'll never learn to trust. Why she doesn't hang out with Rocky and why she dropped out of school. I unwrapped my arms, stepped back and turned. I took one step forward when I got whipped around. CeCe jumped up and pressed her lips on mine again. I held her up and spun her around so she was where I was. I put my hands on her face and on the back of her neck. I'm so happy she turned me around. I wanted to get as close to her as I could. Kiss her as long as I could. I smiled into our make-out session. We shifted our heads and I got yanked back and thrown onto the ground. I completely forgot that my sister and my group were watching and recording this. I got back up and walked to my group. They pushed Rocky towards CeCe, who I couldn't look at. I can't see the face of the girl who I had two make-out sessions with in ten minutes. The girl who, thanks to me, has been teased and bullied for most of her life. Even if I wasn't there for all of it, I know her pain. I looked at my pals and half were glaring, and half were surprised.

"You weren't supposed to make her _want _to do it!" Marybelle said as we made our way out of the forest. I had replayed the moment over and over again in my head, smiling when I felt her lips touch mine. How nice it was to wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "The first time you were so close! She looked scared when you began putting your hand down there, but _no_! You just _had_ to be the 'safe guy' and walked away. What the hell is wrong with you man?! We almost had her crying! And then you got her to kiss you _again_! And you looked like you...enjoyed it! Do you like her or something? Because that's not cool! We've been telling her how stupid and ugly and fat and worthless an-"

"Will you shut up already?! Damn, you talk forever!" I began, I was getting annoyed by them, "first of all, she has dyslexia, it's not her damn fault! She was born that way! Second, she is _so_ not fat! And she is worthy, we are all! Some less than others," I was implying my 'friends', "and lastly, she is more attractive then you will ever be!" Marybelle stepped back, she was a mixture of hurt, disappointment, and shock. But they've been telling all these lies to CeCe, I mean if you're gonna bully someone, tell them the truth!

"Wait," Toby spoke up with a smirk on his face, "you think CeCe's worthy and-and attractive? Awwh Ty, that's so sweet." He said teasingly. "Are you telling us that you have feelings for CeCe?"

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just that..." I stuttered trailing off, I just have a really big soft-spot for her. "Just shut up! I'm going home." I lifted up my hoodie and jogged home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Said You Can't Change?**

"Rocky, I don't want to talk about it right now." I told her as we made our way back to her apartment. Honestly, I don't know what happened. Maybe I was so cold I needed more heat. Or maybe I really liked being kissed by Ty. Heck, I _really_, _really_ liked being kissed by Ty. The cold air nipped at my nose and cheeks. I wish I would've brought my jacket. When Rocky and I stepped out of the forest Ty's group was still there. All but Ty. Rocky and I froze, "Don't speak or move." I scanned the area, maybe we could go back and take a different route. But it was too late. They had already spotted us.

"Hey look! The Bimbo of the century and her sidekick, Nerd Brain!" Toby yelled. Some of them ran up and pushed Rocky into the snow. "Go home! Nobody wants you here!" She doesn't even know how lucky she is. She glanced once at me, I mouthed 'go'. And she ran home.

"Did you have fun you lil' slut?!" Marybelle asked, the crowd cackled with laughter. So now I'm a slut? "You know, you're lucky," She began stepping closer, "he was supposed to y'know...do _it_ with you." Ty was gonna rape me?! "He was close to, when he moved his hand down, but _no_, he had to be an asshole and stop! And then you, you little whore decided to make out with him!" I felt the shivers go down your spine. "You're not gonna say anything about it?" I glared at her, this wasn't a topic I was particulary interested in discussing. "You know, I know what's bugging you about this whole thing. The thing that's eating you alive is that you know that when Ty held you in his arms, and kissed you and when you shoved your tongue down his throat," Marybelle started exclamating, "you know, he was thinking about me the whole time!" I hate her so much.

"Good thing we caught it on camera!" Another one yelled. They caught that on camera?

"Maybe we should send it to her parents! Or maybe the whole school!" They held up the camera and I ran to it. They can't show my parents! But they held me back.

"Or maybe her lil' baby brother. How's he doing anyways? Still in the hospital? What a cry baby."

"Shut up!" I yelled at them.

"Oooh, someone's got a temper. We should probably cool her down." Marybelle proposed, they all smirked at each other, then threw me down into the snow. I really wish I was wearing a jacket. I felt the cold snow at the back of my head, giving me a freezing headache. They didn't stop there, they took loads of snow and covered me in it. I tried getting out, but the snow was too heavy.

"Help! Get me out of here!" I tried yelling. All I heard was laughing and running. Tears ran down my face, I didn't want to die, not like this. I tried punching the snow but there was too much. I rolled and kicked and yelled. But nothing happened. The snow started to shrink, I caught my breath. I needed space, I can't breath, I can't think. Even though I can't feel my body because it's so cold, I began sweating. "Help..." I whispered. I closed my eyes, letting the last tear fall down. Then I felt something move, it was the snow. Was, was someone digging me out? Who could notice a pile of snow during winter? The snow was cleared from my face and I felt the fresh air go down my throat. I could breath, an arm reached out to me and I grabbed its hand. I had to steady myself when I was up.

"Hey, you O.K?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I looked up and it was Ty in front of me. I stepped back, pulling my hand to my side.

"What happened?" He asked and stepped forward.

"Your 'friends' burried me." I said, taking another step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you," and I stepped back again.  
"Oh really? What about rape?" He froze.

"I wasn't going to go along with it,"

"And yet you did."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Was that what you were going to say to me afterwards?"  
"I told you I wasn't going to do it! It wasn't _my_ idea, it was theirs! They wanted to see you...hurt. I didn't."

"And they recorded it...they said they would show it to my parents or the school. They've already started calling me a slut!"

"They won't show it to them, I promise. I am the leader of that group."

"You might not be after the stunt you played." He flinched, but calmed down.

"Let me walk you home-"

"No!" I argued, "I mean, not my house. They'll wonder why I'm freezing cold." He nodded,

"My place it is. Rocky's home, as you may know."

He unlocked the door and let me in.

"Our shower's not working, it only gives out cold water. So you can go in Rocky's room. She'll have clothes for you. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Before he turned I touched his arm. I couldn't handle his attitude right now. "Is their a problem?" He asked.

"Why are you acting so nice? You hate me, remember? Unless all those times your friends and yourself made fun of me were just a joke." He smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips made the frost on my lips melt. His warming touch made my heart race. When we parted his smile was gone.

"Have you ever seen me join them on the jokes? Now go get changed, you're freezing." He turned to the kitchen and began preparing the hot chocolate. I came out without Rocky a while later. I borrowed her purple and blue plaid over-sized comfy PJ bottoms and a black sweatshirt with white writing saying "I have issues". My body was still bright pink, and my lips a pale shade of blue. Ty sat on the couch, two mugs of hot chocolate rested in front of him on a coffee table. He was switching through the channels. I bunched the sleevs in my palms, covering my hands. It's what I do when I'm nervous. Ty was in the middle of the couch, so I had no choice but to sit beside him. Ty pushed my mug towards me.

"What's going on between you and Marybelle?" I asked, blowing on my hot chocolate before taking a sip of it. He chuckled a bit.

"Nothing, nothing at all. She's just...a mean girl. We used to be tight, we still kind of are. But she got...clingy. She always wanted to hang out, and go on dates. Once in Middle School she pinned me up against the wall and forced me to kiss her. Why? What did she say?"

"Just that, when we...uh kissed, that you were thinking of her." He tensed a tad once I said kissed, but he relaxed. He began laughing and set down his mug.

"Wow she's so stupid. I would never think of her while kissing you-I mean girls." I placed my mug down and brought my knee's to my chest, I was still freezing. "Still cold, hm? Here lemme go et you a blanket." He jogged to his room and brought out a comforter. He wrapped it around my shoulders, and he sat down a bit closer than before. Our thighs touching.

"You're confusing." I said simply, watching the TV. I think Rudolph was on, the puppet version.

"How?"  
"You're the leader of this 'bully group', and your prime target is me. And yet you're acting nice to me. You're supposed to hate me and instead you'r-"

"Kissing you?" He finished for me, "Honestly, I'm confused as well." I faced him, "I don't know how I got wrapped into all this either."

"Have you bullied anyone else?"  
"I used to...not verbally, but physically. I'd beat up people when I was mad, or jealous."

"What happened to Brian?" He tensed again. "Rocky and I saw you beat him up..."

"He got annoying."

"What did he say?"

"You know what he said..."

_Speaking of death, have you thought about it yet?_

Does he mean the things he said to me? How I should kill myself?

"What he said to me in the library?" He nodded,

"It was just mean, I didn't like it." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for caring. I haven't had somebody care for me...probably since my brother went into the hospital." His arm wrapped around my shoulder. I lifted my head and he was looking down, smiling. I grinned back, he kept my chin up.

"I like you a lot more when you smile." I brought my head up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and lifted my head and our lips touched again. Somewhere along the way my hands were in his hair and he was on top of me, his arms wrapped around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up earlier than anyone else. I marched in the blistering cold to the nearest hospital. Holding my arms around my waist. The wind whipped my hair across my face, I felt my cheeks go stiff because of the weather. I had to fight it though, I was almost there. I hadn't seen my brother in a long time. The entry doors were right before me, I rubbed my hands together before entering. Feeling the stiffness on my cheeks begin to soften. I walked to the secretary lady and asked for Flynn Jones. He was on the third floor room B11. I could only stay for so long, I asked if Rocky and Ty wanted to come, but Rocky had rehersals on Shake It Up, so only Ty was going to come. But later, he had to talk it over with his group, give them a good excuse. I walked in the elevator. Feeling the lift of it going up, and then feeling my stomach flip once it stops. I'm about to see my brother. My brother who can barely reach the counter table. My brother who was diagnosed with the same illness as my father. I blinked, concealing my tears.

I stepped in his room. The pale morning light lit up his room ever so dimly. He sat in the bed, arms lazily across his stomach. He's naturally pale, but he seemed a sicker pale. Almost a faint blue. His eyes were a bit red, and his lips were a noticeable shade of blue. I held my hands in front of me. He rocked his head toward me, a thin smile stretching out on his lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I smiled and walked to his bedside.

"Checking up on you."

"Did mum come with you?" He asked hopefully sitting up, looking at the doorway. A small smile appeared. He hadn't seen my mum longer than he hadn't seen me.

"No, not this time kiddo." I tried to say smiling. He glanced one more time at the door, then sunk back door. A little grunt escaped his lips. I checked what they hooked him up to. Nothing I hadn't seen before on dad. I grabbed a chair and pulled it beside him. "How are you holding up?"

"Well, the food tastes like cardboard, I feel weak...other than that, I feel fine. Though my nurse has been acting sad." I raised my eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard some gossip from other doctors, apparently one of her patients parent's were drunk visiting, and called her names." I held his hand.

"Never do that Flynn, never make fun of someone. Promise me this okay?"

"Why?"

"When you call people names, and tease them, they'll take it to heart. You call someone ugly they'll spend their lives trying to fix themselves to look perfect. You have to remember that every person is beautiful inside and out, even if they're the meanest rudest person you've ever met, they have a little spot in them that's beautiful. And you need to help them make that little spot bigger." He smiled weakly and nodded. Then his eyes fixed on someone else. I looked behind me and Ty was leaning on the door frame. A fresh cut on his cheek the size of a large paer cut. "Oh gosh what happened?" I jogged over to him and held his cheek, then he touched my hand.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said smiling, I grinned and brought him to my brother.

"Flynn I'd like to introduce you to my...uh...my..." friend? Bully? Friend with benefits? None of them seemed suitable.

"I'm Ty." He said and shook his hand.

"Right, this is my Ty-I mean...just Ty." Ty chuckled.

We all talked for a while. Flynn and Ty got a kick out of each other, like they were brothers. They'd tease each other, and tease me. Nothing mean or rude, it was fun.

"So how long until you get out of here?" I asked, Ty secretly holding my hand beneath the bed. We both sat down on chairs beside Flynn.  
"They never tell me, they just smile and give me my medication." I frowned and looked down. We sat in silence for a moment, then Ty squeezed my hand. I lifted my head and Flynn's eyes were closed. I stood up and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Flynn? ...Flynn?! Flynn!" I shook harder with each call. I checked the monitors, his heart was still beating...barely. Where's the emergency button?! I searched under his blankets for the red button. When I held it I pressed down a few times. When I heard no one coming I ran to the door and opened it.

"Help! Somebody help please!" Doctors came rushing in, Ty escorting me out to sit on the chairs outside of Flynn's room.

One feeling I hate is the feeling of being in suspense. I was clutching my hand in my other, I could feel my forehead beading with sweat. Nerves flew through my body like a shock of electricity. My leg began to shake, a quicker pace as another minute ticked by. Ty held my hand, I looked over at him. He was looking at me directly in the eyes.

"He'll be just fine Ce. He's related to you, so he'll be strong." He leaned in and planted a kiss on ly lips. I smiled, then it dropped with the nurse walked through the doors, clipboard in hands.

"CeCe Jones?" I stood up, Ty standing up beside me. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked, pointing her ball point pen at Ty.

"Is that very important right now?" I replied sharply.

"Right,"

"How's Flynn?"

"Ms. Jones...Flynn hadn't been getting a lot of air or excersise. Sometimes he denies to eat. There was more than just his illness that's wrong with him. Somebody in your family, or somebody he knows has given him secondhand smoking problems. His lungs are clogged with the smoke and tobacco that his breathing isn't circulating properly. He needed fresh air, and alot of it. But he hadn't been outside in years. He wanted to go out and play with his family."

"And I'm here, now what's going on?"  
"Cecellia, you arrived too late." At that very moment, everything was in slow motion. I felt the tears boil in my eyes and like I've been dreaming this, like what I saw and felt was a dream. I reached for the handle and pushed the door.

"Flynn?" I called, doctors surrounded him, but as soon as I opened the door they flooded out. Like everyone else was sped up except Flynn and I. He was on his bed, hands in the same position as I saw him last. The only difference was the rise and fall of his chest had disappeared. I began to walk to him, then I ran. I grabbed his hand, but dropped it once my skin touched his. It felt cold, and dry...lifeless. I glanced at his heart monitoring. There is one feeling I hate more than suspense. And that's the feeling where you can physically feel your heart break. Where you can feel it dropping down, and just dissolve. I dropped my head to the side of his bed. Tears poured down my cheeks, I kept his hand in mine, never wanting to let go. To forget him. I couldn't forget him. I didn't want to know that such a young boy who has barely lived life wasn't able to see another day. The sad part was that he knew it was coming. Nobody had cared enough to tell him to keep moving forward, to have faith yourself. I wouldn't be able to wake up, looking out the window and think that it you know it might be the last sun rise you'll ever see. My little brother had gone before I could do anything. And the nurse was right, I was too late. I didn't even realize Ty standing behind me, his hand shaking as it squeezed my shoulder. I stood up, turned around and burried my face into his chest, my hands holding his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my waist. It wasn't until I felt a tear drop on the back of my shirt before I realized Ty was crying as well. Ty, Rocky and my mum were all I had now. I hope they know that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So CeCe is about 15 in this, and I don't know if I mentioned the 'boyfriend's' name, so if I have, please just tell me in the reviews. I'm just using a name for now.**

**Who Said You Can't Change?**

I sat beside Ty for hours, he held me in his arms as tears spilled out one after another. We were at my house, waiting for my mum and her boyfriend to come back from shopping. I told Ty he should go, but he wanted to stay.

"You should go when they come." I said, holding the tears back long enough.

"Why?"

"They wouldn't want to see you. Especially Robert." He opened his mouth, then we heard a loud laugh. It was my mum. "Go!" We dashed to the window and just before Ty left he pecked me on the lips. My mum and Robert burst through the door, nothing in their hands.

"Get the groceries!" He snapped at me,

"There's something I have to tell you." I responded calmly. My mum stopped giggling and focused on me.

"It's about Flynn..." I choked out, I felt my words being twisted in my throat. Clogging it, not letting the air escape. I took a deep breath, "Flynn's dead..." And the tears spilled out. My mum covered her mouth, the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I went to the hospital today...an-and he was gone..."

"You went to the hospital?!" Robert yelled, his index finger pointed out at me. He took some steps forward. I nodded. "I told you not to go there! Why are you disrespecting my orders!?"

"I needed to know how he was..." I whispered, tears came down again, but not because of Flynn. Then his hand collided with my cheek again, leaving a harsher sting.

"Well of course he was going to die! You stupid bitch! Who survives that?! It wasn't our fault he got diagnosed with that!"

"He got diagonosed with secondhand smoking! I don't smoke and neither does mum! He suffered more because of you, you sleezy sex-crazed addicted jerk!" I hollered fighting back the temptation to punch him. Though I should've. I really should've.

"I'd rather be all that then be a piece of shit like you! Look at you! You've got no friends, no boyfriends, no good looks, no nothing!" He whipped out his belt and aimed it at my face. I heard a loud whip, and the harshest sting cut my cheek.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, they had popped out of the window and pulled me by them. It was Ty, he lifted his hand and punched him harder than he punched Brian. Ty then ran, tightening his grip around my wrist. We ran to his apartment, looking the doors and windows. The two of us sat on his bed. He lifted my face, turning it to the side where the red print would be. Ty leaned in and kissed it gently.

"He's gonna kill you Ty!" He smiled and placed his forehead on mine. "How did you know he hit me?"

"I saw it, I saw it all. Him yelling at you...I got pissed. I'm sorry you have to face that."

"It's okay, I have you and Rocky to look forward to."

"CeCe, there's something I should tell you..." He looked deep into my eyes. "You are beautiful. And smart, and thin, and great, and funny. I've been thinking about how I was gonna tell you this, but I thought now would be appropriate..." He took his time saying this. Breathing deeply after each word. "CeCe, I'm in love with you. So much." The words were beautiful to hear. He's the first to ever compliment me like this. I took his head and crashed my lips to his. I remembered the first time he kissed me. How scared I was, it all seemed so stupid now. At first I didn't know what he was going to do. His friends were there with a camera, smirks spreading across their faces. It was the best moment of my life. I heard a vibration and Ty broke the kiss, checking his cell. "Oh no." He whispered, eyes glued on his cellphone.

"What's wrong?" He tossed his cell on my lap.

**Having fun with Bimbo lately?-Brian**

There was an attatched clip. It was Ty, Flynn and I, in Flynn's hospital room. You could see Ty and I holding hands. Oh crap! I completely forgot Brina was still in the hospital! He must've seen a whole lot! Ty took the cell and texted him back. "What did you text him?"

"To delete it, to keep his mouth shut." I was a bit offended.

"Why?" He never raised his eyes at me.

"We can't let people know we're...together." I'd rather be slapped by Robert again then hear this come out of his mouth.

"Sorry you're ashamed of me." I stood up and turned my back to him. He came up quietly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I could never be ashamed of you. I'm just scared of what they'll say to you."

"What if they stop?" I turned away from him. "What if they stop because I'm with you? Or if you explain to them..." He grabbed my hand gently,

"They won't listen." I took my hand back,

"Or you won't try." I sighed and stepped out of his room and went to Rocky's room.

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

I laid on my bed, mentally hitting myself. Then my phone vibrate once more.

**What if I don't want to? I was thinking bout telling everyone. saying that she slept wit you so you wont bully her. I wont send it...on 1 condition...-Brian**

This oughtta be good.


End file.
